Bette and Joan/Timeline
The following is a chronological list of the key events that occurred within FEUD: Bette and Joan. *Some of these events may differ slightly from the events of the real life feud. 1932 * Bette Davis signs a contract with Warner Brothers Entertainment. 1933 * Joan Crawford begins dating actor Franchot Tone. 1935 * Bette Davis stars in the film Dangerous with Franchot Tone. * Bette tries to sleep with Franchot, while he is still in a relationship with Joan. * Joan Crawford marries Franchot out of spite. * Bette wins the Academy Award for Best Actress in Dangerous. * Joan sends Bette a bouquet and a congratulatory note, but receives no response. 1936 * Bette Davis sues Jack Warner to be released from her contract with Warner Brothers. * Jack wins the suit and Bette is forced to remain working for him. 1939 * Joan Crawford divorces Franchot Tone, blaming Bette for the failure of their marriage. 1944 * Joan Crawford signs a contract with Warner Brothers. * Joan tries to convince Jack Warner to make a film adaptation of Ethan Frome, requesting that she play Mattie, the pretty young servant, with Bette Davis playing Zeena, the old hag of a wife. * Jack denies the proposal. 1945 * Joan Crawford stars in the crime drama Mildred Pierce. * Joan wins the Academy Award for Best Actress in Mildred Pierce. 1950 * Bette Davis stars in the drama film All About Eve. * Bette gets married to her All About Eve co-star, Gary Merrill. 1955 * Joan Crawford works with director Robert Aldrich on the film Autumn Leaves. * Joan marries Alfred Steele, CEO of Pepsi-Cola. 1959 * Joan's husband, Alfred, passes away from a heart attack. * Joan becomes the brand ambassador for Pepsi. 1960 * Bette Davis and Gary Merrill star in the touring play, The World of Carl Sandburg. * Bette replaces Gary in favor of a different co-star, Barry Sullivan. 1961 * Joan Crawford begins dating Peter. * Marilyn Monroe receives the Golden Globe for Best Actress. * A jealous Joan Crawford stumbles out of the Globes in a drunken tirade. * Hedda Hopper blackmails Joan into releasing a controversial statement about Monroe's win. * Joan comes across Henry Farrell's suspense novel, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?. * Joan sends the novel to director Robert Aldrich. * Pauline Jameson encourages Robert to turn Baby Jane into a film. * Robert and Joan agree to do the film together. * Bette Davis stars in a Broadway play titled The Night of the Iguana. * Joan goes to see the play to convince Bette to sign on to Baby Jane in the title role. * Robert Aldrich releases his film Sodom and Gomorrah, marking a low point in his career. * Robert writes the script for Baby Jane himself. * Robert convinces Jack Warner to distribute What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? under his company. * Robert takes out a second mortgage on his house to finance the picture. * Bette and Joan promote the film and sign their contracts. * Gary and Bette sign their divorce agreement. * Filming for What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? begins. * Bette gets paid more money than Joan. * Bette criticizes Joan and tries to tell her how to portray her character. * Bette personally designs her iconic look for her character "Baby Jane". * Hedda hosts a dinner at her house for Bette and Joan in an attempt to get the latest gossip. * Hedda publishes an article for Dateline: Los Angeles about the monumental pairing of Bette and Joan in Baby Jane. 1966 * Hedda dies on February 1. 1977 * Joan dies on May 10. 1978 * Olivia de Havilland and Joan Blondell give separate interviews at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, California for a documentary about the rivalry between Bette Davis and Joan Crawford. * Jack dies on September 9. 1979 * Joan Blondell dies on December 25. 1982 * Victor dies on January 1. 1983 * Bob dies on December 5. 1989 * Bette dies on October 6. Category:Browse Category:Statistics, lists and tables